Nessun Dorma
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Aioria sólo quería pasar un cumpleaños tranquilo en compañía de Marín viendo la ópera. No se esperaba nada de lo que iba a pasarle ese día. Regalo de cumpleaños para Tepucihuatl-Shun.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, más bien a su respectivo dueño: Masami Kurumada.

 **NdA:** Sólo quiero aclarar que este fic pretende ser un regalo de cumpleaños para una gran amiga mía, que también es como una maestra para mí, Tepucihuatl-Shun se llama por estos lares, alguien a quien aprecio y admiro mucho. Curiosamente ella comparte cumpleaños con Aioria así que... Bueno, sólo espero que lo disfruten. Soy pésima para el humor por lo que, no puedo hacer otra cosa más que esperar a que les guste.

Por otro lado ¡te quiero mucho, amiga! Lamento subirlo hasta ahora, he estado llena de cosas en la universidad, especialmente con eso de buscar un lugar para el servicio, pero eso es otra cosa que después te explicaré. Mientras tanto ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

* * *

 **Nessun Dorma.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aioria se encontraba sentado en las escaleras de su templo. Un casino suspiro salió de sus labios, mientras observaba por debajo de su casa, las casas que iban desde Cáncer a Aries. Eran apenas las 7:00 a.m. por lo que el Santuario rebosaba de una agradable calma. Podía sentir el dulce frío matutino acariciarle el rostro mediante las pequeñas ráfagas de aire que iban arrastrando consigo un poco de tierra y hojas.

Se hallaba meditativo. Aquel día era un 16 de agosto, su cumpleaños. Casi todos los Caballeros estaban descansando en su templo y posiblemente no despertarían hasta medio día, ya que en el Santuario habían preparado una fiesta en el coliseo para celebrar el cumpleaños de Ikki y el suyo juntos. No le molestaba eso en lo absoluto, al contrario, le había parecido divertido y recibió muchos regalos agradables.

Además, le había sorprendido que Ikki mismo estuviera presente, pues ni Athena sabía dónde se encontraba el Caballero del Fénix la mayoría del tiempo. Aunque escuchó que habían sido los Caballeros de Bronce los que habían conseguido traerlo al Santuario.

No bebió mucho. A decir verdad, sólo un par de vasos de vodka. Incluso le sorprendió el hecho de que Ikki se hubiera entregado con poca resistencia a la bebida. No es que sus compañeros fueran unos alcohólicos sin remedio, de hecho, eran pocas las veces en que se embriagaban de esa manera tan masiva. Incluso el eternamente tildado de inocente Shun terminó ligeramente ebrio la noche pasada…

 _ㅡ_ _Oye Shun ¿no quieres un vaso de ouzo?_ _ㅡ_ _le había ofrecido Seiya, quien ya se había bebido un par de tragos. Aioria estaba sentado en una de las gradas, y pudo oírlos claramente porque no estaban a una gran distancia. La música resonaba por el lugar, mientras que varios Caballeros y Amazonas bailaban esparcidos por la arena, otros comían bocadillos y bebidas en las mesas dispuestas con ese propósito y otros simplemente conversaban sentados en los alrededores. El ambiente era fresco y amigable. En un extremo del coliseo se encontraban sobre la tarima, Dante tocando el bajo, Albiore interpretaba la batería, Dio se encontraba en teclados, Arguetti en la guitarra y Orfeo en la lira y de vocalista. Aioria nunca se imaginó que tal combinación de Caballeros Plateados fuera capaz de crear tan excelente música._

 _ㅡ_ _No creo Seiya_ _ㅡ_ _respondió Shun, amablemente_ _ㅡ_ _. No soy muy bueno con la bebida._

 _ㅡ_ _¡Vamos, anímate! No pasará nada si te embriagas un poco_ _ㅡ_ _el castaño le guiñó el ojo_ _ㅡ_ _. Además, habías dicho que tenías problemas para invitar a June a salir ¿no?_

 _Andrómeda se encogió de hombros un poco y bajó la mirada, sin responder nada. Seiya rodó los ojos ante eso y colocó las manos bruscamente sobre los hombros de Shun._

 _ㅡ_ _¡Escucha!_ _ㅡ_ _soltó mirándolo fijamente_ _ㅡ_ _. Tú amas a esa mujer ¿no?_

 _ㅡ_ _Sí_ _ㅡ_ _respondió Shun, sorprendido por la actitud tan repentina de Seiya._

 _ㅡ_ _¿Quieres abrazarla?_

 _ㅡ_ _¡Sí!_

 _ㅡ_ _¿COMPLACERLA?_

 _ㅡ_ _¡SI!_

 _ㅡ_ _¡DALE, DALE TODA TU TERNURAA AJAA!_ _ㅡ_ _canturreó_ _ㅡ_ _. A las chavas les gusta lo cursi._

 _ㅡ_ _De acuerdo, está bien_ _ㅡ_ _Shun suspiró, le miró y esbozó una sonrisa_ _ㅡ_ _. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?_

 _Ante esa pregunta, Seiya sonrió y lo guio a la mesa en donde se exponían todo tipo de licores y bebidas alcohólicas, explicándole a Shun que le darían la fuerza y valentía necesaria para hablar con June. Aioria simplemente soltó una risa por lo que acababa de ver. Debía admitir que los Santos más fieles y jóvenes de la Orden le seguían pareciendo algo infantiles, aunque no consideraba eso como un defecto. Las cosas que decían los muchachos solían ponerle un toque más tranquilo y familiar al Santuario._

 _Al pasar los minutos, pudo observar cómo Pegaso y Andrómeda incluso habían iniciado un combate por saber quién podía beber más de una sola sentada. Seiya terminó desplomándose por el suelo y Shun, quien le había seguido el paso muy fielmente, se asustó al sentir un ligero cosquilleo en los dedos, pero fuera de eso, se sentía bastante normal._

 _ㅡ_ _¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?_ _ㅡ_ _comentó Aioros con una sonrisa divertida, mientras negaba con la cabeza_ _ㅡ_ _. Y resultó que Shun aguantó más que él._

 _Aioria simplemente sonrió junto a su hermano y disfrutó la agradable noche. Arriba, las estrellas brillaban con intensidad._

El Santo de Leo se llevó las manos a los ojos para tallarse los mismos. Luego se quedó meditativo. Aquel día tenía la completa intención de tener una cita con Marín, el problema es que no sabía a donde diablos llevarla. Ya habían ido a varios lugares de Grecia y él no quería que su cita fuera monótona.

Por esa misma razón se había levantado temprano, pensando y dándole vueltas al asunto como un león enjaulado.

Sonrió ante esa analogía.

ㅡParece que alguien se levantó temprano hoy.

ㅡPues por lo visto no soy el único ㅡsonrió y se levantó de las escalinatas para saludar a Milo, quien había bajado desde Escorpio.

ㅡQuería entrenar un rato ㅡdijo el bicho, quedándose en la entrada junto al leónㅡ. ¿Ya has pensado a donde llevar a Marín?

ㅡPensaba que podríamos ir a la playa, a ella le gusta el mar…

ㅡ¿Qué no hicieron eso hace cuatro días?

ㅡCinco ㅡpuntualizó Aioria. Milo rodó los ojos.

ㅡ¡Es lo mismo!

ㅡ¡De acuerdo, lo estoy intentado! ㅡAioria bajó la mirada y Milo negó con la cabeza para luego tomarle los hombros de manera brusca.

ㅡ¡Escucha! ㅡgritóㅡ ¡Tú amas a esa mujer! ¿No?

ㅡSí ㅡrespondió Aioria sorprendido por la reacción tan repentina de Milo.

ㅡ¿Quieres abrazarla? ㅡpreguntó, mirándolo fijamente.

ㅡ¡Sí!

ㅡ¿COMPLACERLA?

ㅡ¡SI!

ㅡ¡DALE, DALE TODA TU TERNURA AJAAA! ㅡcanturreó Miloㅡ. A las chavas les gusta lo cursi.

Aioria parpadeó varias veces y se dio cuenta de que lo que había visto con Seiya y Shun se repetía fielmente con Milo y él.

¿Y quiénes eran los infantiles después de todo?

ㅡDe acuerdo, dime qué idea tienes ㅡdijo Aioria, rindiéndose. Milo sonrió triunfal y sacó cuatro boletos. Aioria los tomó y leyó, eran para una función en el cine que tenía un horario programado para las 6:05 p.m.

ㅡ¿ _Turandot_? ㅡpreguntó Aioria, leyendo los boletos.

ㅡEs semana de ópera en el cine. A Shaina y Marín les encanta la ópera. Así que compré los boletos pensando en llevar a Shaina y tú puedes llevar a Marín ㅡrespondió Milo como si nada.

ㅡ¡Vaya! Marín nunca me había dicho que le gustaba la ópera ㅡmencionó Aioria sorprendidoㅡ. Aunque supongo que debí haberlo notado cuando aquella vez en casa de mi hermano, ni ella ni Aioros me prestaban atención viendo _Madame Butterfly._ Al final yo igual terminé completamente absorto. Pobre mujer…

ㅡLo sé, su esposo fue un desgraciado ㅡMilo negó con la cabezaㅡ. Pero entonces ¿qué dices?

ㅡMe parece bien. Finalmente, no siempre hay ópera en el cine ㅡAioria suspiró de alivio, no obstante, el mismo juguetón aire matinal que disfrutara antes ahora le arrebataba los boletos y los guiaba danzando en círculos hasta que terminaron por internarse en la casa de Cáncer, todo había sido tan rápido que los Caballeros al darse cuenta se miraron horrorizados.

Corrieron tras los dichosos boletos, pero cuando se encontraron en el umbral de la entrada trasera de Cáncer, sólo divisaron oscuridad. Unas sádicas carcajadas resonaron en todo el lugar y ambos sintieron escalofríos. Dándose ánimos con la mirada, se adentraron sigilosamente por la estancia. Se respiraba un aire misterioso y lóbrego. Había una ligera niebla cobijando el suelo y luego de las risas, todo había pasado a un silencio absoluto.

ㅡ¡Eres un idiota! ㅡle dijo Milo a Aioria. ㅡ¡Ahora para que Máscara quiera regresarnos los boletos va a ser más difícil que una integral inmediata!

ㅡPero Milo, se supone que las integrales inmediatas son fáciles ㅡseñaló Aioriaㅡpor eso se llaman _inmediatas._

ㅡ¡Uy, lo siento señor sabelotodo! No creí estar con un Camus cualquiera ㅡAioria negó y suspiró.

De repente, una música comenzó a resonar en la estancia. Se la oía al principio tranquila y pausada, sin embargo, al pasar los segundos la intensidad de la música fue creciendo. Tanto Milo como Aioria se pusieron atentos a lo que estaban oyendo. De repente la música cesó para crecer en volumen acompañada con muchas voces que cantaban juntas:

 _Dies iræ, dies illa,_

 _Solvet sæclum in favilla,_

 _Teste David cum Sibylla!_

ㅡLatín… ㅡmencionó Aioria, escuchando el canto coral que resonaba con fuerza en la estancia. De repente se imaginó así mismo en un teatro, escuchando aquel himno latino acompañado de la mano con la música de Mozart.

ㅡ¡El lenguaje del diablo! ㅡlloriqueó Miloㅡ. ¡Lo he visto muchas veces en las películas! ¡Los asesinos seriales ponen esta música antes de planear el cómo mataran a sus víctimas! Aioria, ahora que estamos a punto de morir, quiero que me hagas un favor…ㅡse apresuró a decir Milo sin meditar la sarta de tonterías que salía de sus labios.

ㅡ¿De que hablas, Milo? ㅡcuestionó completamente descolocado el león.

ㅡ¡Un espejo para ver si estoy presentable! No, no ¡un peine! no, no ¡mejor otra ropa! ¡sí! ¡no puedo morir con estas ropas de entrenamiento! Ya sabes, antes muerto que sencillo…

ㅡCreo que te hace daño juntarte con Afrodita. ㅡmencionó Aioria arrugando las cejas.

 _Quantus tremor est futurus,_

 _quando iudex est venturus,_

 _cuncta stricte discussurus!_

ㅡEjem ㅡMilo reparó en todo lo que dijo y retomó la composturaㅡ. No cabe duda que es un buen réquiem ㅡmencionó, sin entender qué pasaba en medio de toda esa oscuridadㅡ. Pero estando en la casa de Máscara de Muerte me sabe a una película de terror y nada bueno puede salir de esto ㅡtrató de disimular.

Continuaron caminando escuchando la canción, hasta que se encontraron a mitad de la estancia, donde ya se veía un ambiente mejor iluminado. Y lo que vieron a continuación les sorprendió: Máscara de Muerte estaba frente a todos los rostros de la pared del lado izquierdo, dirigiendo los cantos cual director de coro. Iba de un lado a otro indicándole a los rostros como cantar. Tanto Milo como Aioria ampliaron los ojos al verlo así.

 _Quid sum miser tunc dicturus?_

 _Quem patronum rogaturus,_

 _cum vix iustus sit securus?_

Señaló a una pared, en donde resonaron voces graves y que denotaban ser de rostros masculinos. Luego señaló a otra pared y el canto femenino resonó en la estancia. Máscara hasta se dejaba llevar por lo que oía, cerrando los ojos y medio sonriendo. La música se elevaba, celestial. Un hato de sentimientos se desenvolvía en medio de aquel escenario, tiñendo la escena de una extraña mezcla de oscuridad y angustia con ciertos destellos de esperanza. Se oían claros los violines y los violonchelos, acompañados por el órgano el cual jamás había sonado tan etéreo. Aquellos bajos y tenores iban y venían por la estancia, como figuras celestiales, querubines y ángeles elevándose al cielo, demonios atados al fuego del infierno. Toda una obra de arte se concretaba ahí. Sin embargo, frenó de golpe cuando notó que no estaba solo. La música paró como disco rayado. Tanto Milo como Aioria rieron al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Cáncer.

ㅡ¿Qué diablos…? ㅡpudo apenas decir. Los otros dos Santos Dorados estallaron en carcajadas que terminaron rodando por el suelo. Jamás creyeron toparse a Máscara en momento tan íntimo.

ㅡ¡Parece que ya le sacaste provecho a todos los rostros! ㅡdijo Milo, tratando de respirarㅡ. Lamentamos importunarle con tan tremenda representación.

ㅡ¡Cállate! Idiota, lo hago simplemente porque Athena me ordenó que trate bien a mis rostros. Así que les doy clases de canto ㅡse rascó la nariz tratando de ocultar la ligera vergüenza que se había apoderado de élㅡ. ¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí, ratas de alcantarilla?

ㅡDisfrutando de la música ¿qué más? ㅡrespondió Aioria todavía con una risa que se burlaba de la expresión de Máscara de Muerte.

Sin embargo, Cáncer sonrió, ya sabía cómo voltear toda la situación.

ㅡOh… yo creí que buscaban esto ㅡsacó cuatro boletos de la nada. Los otros ampliaron los ojos y lo miraron con una sonrisa nerviosa.

ㅡEjem, mi querido amigo Máscara ¿Nos los puedes devolver? ㅡpreguntó Aioria, nerviosoㅡ. Yo sé que no eres vengativo…

ㅡ¿Devolver? ㅡMáscara sonrióㅡ. ¿Qué significa esa palabra? No está en mi diccionario. En cambio, venganza sí ㅡLos boletos flotaron en la mano del Caballero de Cáncer y luego desaparecieron en un segundo, dejando un rastro de cosmos.

Los otros dos abrieron los ojos ampliamente y luego miraron a Máscara sin saber qué decir.

ㅡSi los quieren de regreso tendrán que hacer aseo en toda la casa de Cáncer ㅡdijo sin más y con una sonrisa triunfal.

ㅡ¿QUÉ? ㅡMilo apretó los puños y se dirigió hacía Máscara de Muerte dando zancadas muy fuertes que provocaba movimientos telúricos en el temploㅡ. ¡Oye! ¡YO compre esos boletos con MI DINERO! ¡No tengo que estar trabajando para conseguirlos de nuevo! ㅡle apuntó con el dedo índice al pecho.

ㅡ¡Sí! ㅡle apoyó Aioria.

ㅡ¿Tienes idea del trabajo que me costó encontrar la alcancía de Aioria? ¡Tiene un desastre en su templo! ㅡsiguió gritando Milo.

ㅡ¡Sí, en mi templo! Espera… ¿qué? ㅡpreguntó el león, descolocado.

ㅡ¡Incluso tuve que meter MIS pulcras e inmaculadas manos en su ropa! ¡Me talle cincuenta veces con cloro!

ㅡ¿Qué hiciste QUÉ? ㅡAioria ampliaba más la mirada.

ㅡCamus tuvo que darme algo de terapia. Fue horrible, juro que algo se movía en esos cajones, algo vivo… ㅡMilo tenía la mirada perdida y desorbitada. Aioria se llevó la mano a la frente.

ㅡMilo, mejor cállate. Posiblemente se trataba del gatito de Marín… ㅡsuspiró el hermano de Aioros.

Máscara de Muerte sólo los miraba hasta que simplemente terminó estallando en carcajadas, como antes lo hubieran hecho sus receptores, sólo que él lo hacía de manera más sádica.

ㅡPues ¿sabes? ㅡdijo retomando la compostura, el guardián de Cáncerㅡ, el servicio de teletransporación está muy caro hoy en día, así que si quieres que teletransporte esos boletos de regreso te costará hacer el aseo en Cáncer. Y si no, allá ustedes ㅡdio media vuelta dispuesto a irse. Milo y Aioria se miraron sin saber qué hacer.

ㅡ¡Espera! ㅡlo frenó la voz de Aioria, quien arrastraba las palabrasㅡ. De acuerdo, lo haremos.

ㅡAsí me gusta, esclavos ㅡsonrió Máscaraㅡ. Allá en esa habitación ㅡseñaló al fondo a la derechaㅡ, están los artículos de limpieza que necesitan. Quiero que el piso rechine de lo limpio ㅡluego de eso, continuó con su ida.

ㅡ¡Espera! ㅡhabló Milo ㅡ. ¿Y tú qué harás?

ㅡQuizá vea algo de televisión con una buena cerveza. _Ciao._

Y en segundos, los jóvenes Santos de Oro ya se hallaban solos en la estancia… bueno, con todos los demás rostros también. Sin esperar más, se dirigieron a la habitación que Máscara había señalado, esta daba con unas escalinatas que parecían bajar en espiral y daban la impresión de llevar a algún pasadizo secreto. Había algunas teas a lo largo de la pared. A Milo le despertó la curiosidad de inmediato.

ㅡ¿Qué crees que haya allá abajo? ㅡconsultó Escorpio, tomando una tea cual aventurero que está a punto de embarcarse en una gran y noble búsquedaㅡ. Siento que estamos a punto de embarcarnos en una gran y noble búsqueda ㅡdijo.

ㅡ¿Búsqueda? ㅡPreguntó Aioriaㅡ. Es lo que estamos haciendo, buscamos que Máscara nos regrese las entradas ㅡVolvió la vista al extraño lugarㅡ. Aunque respondiendo a tu pregunta, la verdad no sé, pero comienzo a dudar de los artículos de limpieza de Máscara de Muerte, quizá los haya confundido con artículos de tortura.

ㅡ¡Eso lo hace más interesante! ¡Vayamos!

Los caballeros se adentraron al lugar. Nunca se supo con exactitud que fue lo que vieron ahí, pero cuenta la historia que apenas encontraron los artículos de limpieza, salieron corriendo como alma que la lleva el diablo. Se rumoreaba que dentro de ese sótano estaba dormida una de las criaturas más poderosas de tiempos antiguos, otros cuentan que además de estar ahí vagando las almas en pena, se hallaban toda clase de secretos y misterios horripilantes jamás concebidos por la imaginación, tan pequeña e inocente, del hombre.

Hicieron el aseo a la velocidad de la luz. Apenas acabaron, Máscara les dio los dichosos boletos, al principio pensaba pedirles más cosas, pero se quedó satisfecho al ver sus expresiones de tensión, horror y miedo. Estaban apurados en salir de ese templo.

No supieron cómo llegaron al templo de Virgo, pero apenas estuvieron ahí, se desplomaron en el suelo.

Shaka, quien se hallaba meditando, se levantó tranquilamente, deshaciendo su posición de flor de loto y se aproximó a la entrada. Luego "miró" a ambos Caballeros que yacían raquíticos, pálidos y tiesos tendidos sobre la entrada.

ㅡ¿Aioria? ㅡpreguntó inclinándose levemente. El Santo de Leo tenía la expresión perdida.

ㅡ¿Quién es Aioria? ㅡConsultó el castaño.

Shaka frunció ligeramente el ceño. Luego viró el rostro en dirección a Escorpio.

ㅡ¿Milo?

ㅡMilo no está, por favor, deje su mensaje.

Shaka suspiró y se echó a ambos Santos como costal de papas, para llevarlos a las estancias privadas del templo. Los dejó sobre un montón de cojines y telares con bordados de mándalas y encendió un poco de incienso.

Leo y Escorpio fueron recuperando el tono de piel habitual y sus expresiones ya no se veían tan apretadas y angustiadas. Shaka se quedó en silencio, meditando un rato en lo que a sus amigos se les pasaba la impresión. Durante ese tiempo, Aioros, Hyoga, Camus, Dohko y un pequeño Kiki bajaron al templo. Se quedaron en la estancia al observar lo que Shaka les había relatado, ya que el Santo de Virgo sabía que habían venido desde Cáncer, fue ahí donde sintió sus cosmos perturbarse.

ㅡ¿De verdad puede haber algo tan perturbador en el Templo de Cáncer para noquear así a dos Caballeros Dorados? ㅡpreguntó Hyoga en voz alta.

ㅡ¡Ay, muchacho! ㅡsuspiró Dohkoㅡ. Se dice que en ese templo están guardados vestigios del pasado de Máscara… qué clase de vestigios, la verdad no lo sé. Pero considerando como ese ese jovencito.

Aioros se quedó mirando a su hermanito y le acarició la frente, recogiendo los cabellos que se escurrían por su rostro. Aioria sintió el tacto y fue reaccionando poco a poco.

ㅡAioria.

ㅡ¡Aioros! ㅡsoltó el Santo de Leo, reincorporándose como un resorte.

ㅡ¿Qué fue lo que viste en el Templo de Máscara? ㅡle cuestionó Camus.

ㅡFue horrible ㅡlos ojos de Aioria se iban desorbitando poco a pocoㅡ. No alcanzan las palabras en griego o latín que puedan describir el horror que había ahí. Bajamos por una habitación sospechosa en el templo de Máscara y lo que encontramos fue…

ㅡMaestro Dohko ㅡKiki haló del pantalón del Antiguo Maestroㅡ. ¿De dónde vienen los bebés?

ㅡY entonces ㅡprosiguió el relato Aioriaㅡ, cuando logramos escapar, nos topamos con algo que nunca imaginé encontrarme en mi vida. ¡Horror, todos los horrores menos ese! Lo que vimos era…

ㅡ¡Ay, Kiki! ㅡDohko le acarició la cabeza al pequeño muvianoㅡ. No es momento de preguntar eso. Y en dado caso, es Mu quien debería explicártelo.

ㅡMilo casi pierde un pie ㅡcontinuó Aioria, meciéndose ligeramenteㅡ y yo un brazo. Pero lo peor de todo fue cuando llegamos a mitad del cementerio. Había ahí una enorme inscripción en una cripta con un nombre escrito en el alfabeto romano, me parece que era el verdadero nombre de Máscara.

ㅡ¿El verdadero nombre de Máscara? ㅡcuestionó Hyoga, impresionadoㅡ. ¿Y cuál era?

ㅡSu nombre ㅡtragó duroㅡsu nombre es…

ㅡPero es que luego el maestro Mu no me quiere explicar, no entiendo porque, ya soy un niño grande ㅡalegó el pequeño Kiki llevándose ambas manos por detrás de la nuca. Dohko sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

ㅡLo sabrás a su debido tiempo.

ㅡNo sabía que un nombre así existía… ㅡdijo Shaka, quien había abierto ligeramente los ojos, porque estaba sorprendido.

ㅡMe recuerda a las antiguas historias que cuentan que los demonios escondían sus nombres para no ser dominados ㅡcontó con aire siniestro, Hyoga.

ㅡLo sé, ㅡAioria negó con la cabeza varias vecesㅡ pero no quisiera tener que pronunciar ese nombre otra vez más.

ㅡCon una vez es suficiente ㅡsentenció Aiorosㅡ. Ahora hay que hacer como que no viste nada.

Las horas pasaron y Aioria y Milo a duras penas pudieron arreglarse para salir al cine con Marín y Shaina. Estas últimas se preguntaban que rayos traían sus acompañantes, ya que se mantenían herméticos, y algo desorientados. Al parecer su experiencia en la casa de Cáncer no había pasado del todo y no lo haría en un buen rato.

Entraron a la función. Todo quedó en silencio y se dio paso al cantar de los intérpretes. De pronto, la música fue apaciguando las mentes de los Caballeros, quienes pudieron salir de su ensimismamiento y sintiéndose renovados, prestaron atención a la ópera de Puccini, que les resultó exquisita y como una buena terapia.

La ópera se hallaba en el tercer acto, Turandot ya había dado orden a los habitantes de Pekín que habría muerte para aquel que conociera el nombre del príncipe y no lo diera a conocer. Al oír esto, Aioria sintió un escalofrío. Recordó el nombre de Máscara y por un momento creyó que se inhibiría otra vez, sumiéndose en un mundo de terror y de pesadillas inimaginables, pero de pronto comenzó a resonar la hermosa aria llamada _Nessun Dorma_ y de nuevo, la música le apaciguó las emociones llenas de miedo y las reemplazo por una serenidad y expectación sin igual. Miró a Marín y con una sonrisa, le tomó de la mano.

 _Nessun dorma! Nessun dorma! Tu pure, o Principessa,_

 _nella tua fredda stanza_

 _guardi le stelle_

 _che tremano d'amore e di speranza..._

Por su lado, Milo, quien también se había tensado un poco por el recuerdo del nombre de Máscara, se tranquilizó con la música y miró a Shaina, sonriendo porque la italiana se había recargado en su hombro y cantaba en voz baja parte de la letra, fascinada por la escena. Su italiano se le antojó a Milo muy provocativo y romántico, más con las letras del aria. Al final, no había sido un mal día.

 _Ma il mio mistero è chiuso in me,_

 _il nome mio nessun saprà!_

 _No, no, sulla tua bocca lo dirò,_

 _quando la luce splenderà!_

 _Ed il mio bacio scioglierà il silenzio_

 _che ti fa mia._

Mientras tanto, en los asientos que se encontraban justo enfrente de la pantalla, tres personas se hallaban atiborradas de palomitas y bebidas disfrutando de la función. Pero una de ellas por alguna extraña razón había mirado hacia atrás y gracias a la luz de la pantalla, logró divisar en los asientos traseros a gran parte de todos los Caballeros del Santuario, quienes también habían acudido a ver la ópera. Incluso pudo distinguir a Máscara de Muerte en compañía de una muchachita de cabellos castaños.

ㅡ¿Ya viste quienes están aquí? ㅡle preguntó Mel a Inat. La susodicha volteó y se encontró con lo mismo que su amiga, ambas sorprendidas y con una sonrisa.

 _Il nome suo nessun saprà..._

 _E noi dovrem, ahimè, morir, morir!_

Ambas miraron a Tepucihuatl, quien estaba en medio de ellas, pero absorta en la función que no había oído nada. Simplemente observaba atenta que incluso sentía las manos entumecidas, de tan perfecta obra de arte… Mel e Inat sonrieron, ya le avisarían después quienes les estaban haciendo compañía. Mientras tanto, dejarían que su amiga disfrutara el aria.

 _Dilegua, o notte! Tramontate, stelle!_

 _Tramontate, stelle! All'alba vincerò!_

 _Vincerò!_

 _Vincerò!_

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Nda:** _Dies Irae_ es el himno poético con el que se inicia la secuencia del Réquiem en re menor, K. 626 de Mozart. Tiene un cierto aire angustioso y sombrío por lo que me pareció adecuada para usar con Máscara. Además me encanta, es simplemente sublime. Hay otras interpretaciones de este himno, pero me parece que la de Mozart es la más conocida (?) entre otras famosas de este réquiem también se halla Lacrimosa.


End file.
